


It was a great night, indeed.

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the team is stationed near some city, Skye is craving for pizza and Ward surprises her and the team with a box when they get back to the Bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a great night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Request written by skyewardsstan, enjoy!

“You’re craving again, aren’t you?”

“How do you know?”

“Skye, darling, we  _know_  when you’re craving for something,” Simmons smiled smugly.

“When you crave for something,” Fitz continued. “You lay on your stomach here in the lounge, bury your face on the cushion..”

“You mutter words,” added Simmons. “And you make weird noises.”

“Which is what you’re doing right now,” nodded Fitz. “So, what is it then?”

“Mhm-ha,” Skye mumbled, still burying her face on the cushion. Simmons rolled her eyes before scolding, “Lift you head.” Skye groaned, but complied, placing her chin on the cushion before talking, “Pizza.”

“Pizza?”

“Yeah, Fitz.  _Pizza_. We’re in Italy, for God’s sake. This is where pizza was practically born,” replied Skye.

“Oh. You’re right,” smiled Simmons, but quickly frowned when she remembered something. “Too bad we can’t have any. All these protocol  _crap,_  as you say it, are nonsense. I don’t see why we can’t go out tonight.”

“I know,” groaned Skye, burying her face again, while she continued muttering inaudible words and weird sounds.

“Bloody hell,” murmured Fitz under his breath. “Now _I’m_  craving for pizza!”

Simmons just laughed at him, while playfully patting his head, “There there,” she giggled. “Maybe some Earl Grey could help?” Fitz looked at her with a shy smile, and asked in a small voice, “Make me?”

Simmons nodded with a smile, before standing up and pulling Fitz to the kitchen. As she passed Skye, she leaned down and said, “We’ll get back to the States in a few hours. Then we’ll get pizza.” Skye looked up at her, and nodded, then buried her face into the cushion again.

-

The smell of different kinds of cheese, and bacon, and mushroom, and ham broke throughout the Bus, making FitzSimmons peep out of Simmons’ room and making Skye wake up from her sleep in the lounge. She quickly sat up straight, closed her eyes, as she inhaled the sweet smell. She stood up and walked out of the lounge, through the bunks to see FitzSimmons standing there, inhaling the same smell. She stood behind them, and beamed, “Is that pizza we smell?”

“Surprise.”

They all turned around to see Ward smiling at them with three boxes of pizza. He walked over to them and lifted the boxes while pointing at it, “Four cheese. Ham & cheese. Bacon, cheese & mushroom.”

The three young members of the team stood still, staring at the specialist with wide eyes and hanging jaws. Ward rolled his eyes before he continued walking to the kitchen, “If you don’t stop staring, Coulson, May & I would finish all these without you.” He giggled to himself when he saw them running to him while they exclaim, “Oh hell no,” “Not in this world,” “Not a chance.”

The three older members of the team couldn’t stop laughing and smiling to themselves while seeing the kids,  _as they liked to call them_ , eat their hearts out. Simmons was eating two pizzas which she put together, making it look like a sandwich. Fitz was almost choking from quickly eating his pizzas. And Skye..  _Oh, Skye_. Skye was holding two pizzas in both hands, while constantly trying to eat them at the same time, but failing.  _Failing miserably_. She had food all over her mouth as she continued trying to eat two pizzas at the same time.

Ward shook his head smiling, then he pulled out a hanky from his pocket, and sat sideways so he was facing Skye. He made her put down her pizzas, and turned her head to face him. He placed his left hand though her ear, while he wiped her mouth with his right hand. Skye couldn’t help but smile at his gentleness. She whispered a  _thank you_  before eating pizza again.

After another two minutes of eating, Simmons placed her head on the table while rubbing her stomach, Fitz burped loudly, and Skye was hiccuping non-stop.

“Simmons rubbing her stomach. Fitz burping. And Skye hiccuping. Yep, everyone’s full,” Coulson laughed.

“So,” smiled Skye. “Who. Thought about. The pizza?” she asked between hiccups, making the team giggle at her.

“Ward,” smirked May. Fitz widened his eyes as he turned to Ward who was sitting across him, “Really?”

“Yeah,” nodded Ward. “Saw Skye on her stomach in the lounge a while ago, saying her mantras again. I think we all know that if Skye here,” Ward turned to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “doesn’t get her cravings satisfied, she would go all Berserk on us, and eat everything in the pantry.”

“Hey,” pouted Skye as she nudged Ward’s side. “That was one time!” Coulson shook his head laughing before saying as a matter of factly, “That  _one time_ , you ate  _everything_. Then we have the other three times, you _almost_  ate everything. And two times, you ate  _half_  of the food supplies.”

“And we had to land immediately to get groceries,” stated May with amusement evident in her voice and eyes.

“Yeah.. Sorry about that,” Skye said as she facepalmed herself, and quickly buried her face into Ward’s chest, making the team burst out in laughing.

“Well,” Simmons said, smiling, as she stood up and gathered all the plates. “I think this is one of the best dinners we had together, so thank you.” Fitz stood up after and gathered all the glasses before smiling, “Thanks, guys. T’was a great night.” The duo walked to the sink with the dishes, and washed them.

“Thank you, too,” May nodded then closed the one remaining pizza box which had six pizzas left. She placed it on the counter and walked to the cockpit.

“It was a great night, indeed,” smiled Coulson then threw the two empty boxes of pizza, before heading to his office.

“Wow,” gasped Skye. “They clean up fast.” Ward squeezed her shoulder again before letting her go and getting up, “Yeah. No work left for us.” He held out his hand to Skye, which she took smiling, then fixed the chairs around the table without letting go of each other’s hands.

As he walked Skye to her bunk, he couldn’t help but smile a little when he feels her hand squeezing his. She would giggle when he does the same. When they got to her bunk door, Skye quickly wrapped her arms around Ward’s neck, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her a little, making her giggle, before pulling away but still holding each other.

“Thank you for the pizza,” smiled Skye as she tiptoed and kissed Ward’s cheek.

“No problem, Rook,” Ward responded as he kissed her forehead and pulled her in for another hug. They pulled away, and smiled to each other, then Skye opened her door and greeted, “Goodnight, Grant.”

“Goodnight, Skye,” smiled Ward then got on his heels to walk across to his bunk. He opened his door, got in, and slid the door slowly, still looking at Skye across the room. They smiled at each other one more time, before closing their bunk doors at the same time.

_It was a great night indeed._


End file.
